1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a security camera. More particularly, the present invention relates to a security camera with an improved coupling structure of a coupling cable that connects a fixed circuit board and a movable circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, security cameras are used to prevent illegal acts, such as robberies, in places, such as houses, parking lots, department stores, banks and exhibition halls.
The security camera described above may be classified as a fixed type camera capable of watching one fixed area or as a movable type camera employing a pan tilt motor and capable of watching a wider area.
The problem with fixed type cameras is that a multiple number of cameras are required to watch the areas with different angles in one space since it is impossible to change the angle of the fixed type camera. Accordingly, movable type cameras tend to be preferred to fixed type cameras.
An example of a movable type camera is disclosed in Japanese patent publication No. 2001-174902. FIG. 1 is a view that shows the composition of the security camera disclosed in Japanese patent publication No. 2001-174902.
Referring to FIG. 1, various electrical components in a rotatable case 5 are connected through coupling cables 5L to a circuit board (not shown) in a base 7 installed at a place, such as a ceiling.
For the movable type camera described above, the coupling cable 5L that connects various electrical components in the rotatable case 5 to the circuit board in the base 7 needs to be installed securely without being influenced by the rotating camera unit.
Accordingly, a need exists for a movable type camera having an improved coupling structure for a coupling cable that connects a fixed circuit board and a movable circuit board.